sinister_dullahan_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Acryllica
'Acryllica '''is the country where RGBY takes place. Physical Characteristics The country is a large, expansive area. It appears to take up a good chunk of the planet, but its still surrounded by a large ocean. Further up north, the country is connected to the cold North Pole, where some Pigments barely live due to the freezing temperatures. Acryllica has a wide array of terrain, with a lot of wildlife. The weather varies depending one each region. The large cities themselves each take place in specific, notable terrain that Acryllica has, i.e Primar is on the western coast, Secund is in the forest area with a lot of earthy resources, and Tertia is located in the mountainous area. In between these areas, there are oases, deserts, marshes and other forms of land. It can be thought as the United States but switched around. The Palaces Acryllica has three major cities- Primar, Secund, and Tertia- called the ''Palaces, and share the same name as the Arcs that the story takes place in. Each Palace rests in a area that shows off the diverse terrain that Acryllica has to offer, and in doing so their culture changes across the country. This is also the home of each leader that shares distributed power across Acryllica as well, based on their role and powership given. Primar The 'first' city of Acryllica, this city resides on the western coast, and in doing so, tends to have more of a water affinity applied to it. The leader of this city is Pure White. The story takes place here as the First Arc as well. This city is said to be pretty important, due to Pure White's ties to the government, and the fact that most of the meetings between the three leaders and important business takes place. The economy heavily relies on the city just as much. The Color Chart is still present and there is still some discrimination, but it seems to be placed in the middle of Secund and Tertia. Secund The 'second' city of Acryllica, this metropolis is place right in the middle of the country. The land is then set in a forest area, and solar punk is a more common style between all Pigments. The Second Arc of the Color Arcs takes place in this city. Though the city is very carefree due to the Color Chart not being enforced much(though there still is some discrimination and prejudice), it's not a very popular city and is seen as the "hippie" city between Primar and Tertia. The leader is Vantablack, a very optimistic man with a pretty mysterious background as to how he got his leadership. Nonetheless, he loves all of his citizens and they are treated pretty fairly. Tertia The final and 'third' city of Acryllica, this time set on the eastern coast of the country. However, the terrain is much more mountainous and the air, more thin. The last, Third Arc takes place here. The city is very strict, and industrialized in order to sustain all of the life in Acryllica. It's treated as a large city with nothing to live for but working. The Color Chart is heavily enforced to the point where it's dangerous even for a Pigment below a Green or Orange to live. The city is the least populated, and the leader is Fossil Grey. Her notoriety is well known throughout the country, however. History of Acryllica TBA